


Bittersweet time

by monster_mush0



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, and i think that's a crime, i haven't seen anyone write a nasty fic on this man, so take this because he deserves a good time with a kinky reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: It felt like a dream when you and mordecai began to date on this wasteland of a planet. After jack’s death, He began to be more happy and relaxed, not drinking as often due to stress.You cherished the nights when everyone was fast asleep, as you and him snuck out of the HQ and having some fun when you can.





	Bittersweet time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been awhile since I've done a Mordecai/reader insert fic, which is a shame. And I've never seen a mordecai smut reader thing, and that's more of a crime than normal >((   
> So take this quick and nasty fic~ <3

It felt like a dream when you and mordecai began to date on this wasteland of a planet. After jack’s death, He began to be more happy and relaxed, not drinking as often due to stress.  
You cherished the nights when everyone was fast asleep, as you and him snuck out of the HQ and having some fun when you can. He was a sweet, delicate man when making love. He only wanted to pleasure you, to make you say his name as loud as your little voice can make. It was always in public, but he knew a spot where no one was usually at, or could hear a noise. It was right behind moxxi’s bar, where the music played loudly and people were too drunk to even care. As a rush for you, you loved it almost too much, as being caught made your adrenaline rush. Mordecai was alittle nervous, as it wasn’t a good thing to have people know you were having sex in public, being the main leader of the crimson raiders. As much as it made him nervous, hearing you moan and cry for pleasure was all worth it.  
It was a warm night out as the two of you snuck out again, the act becoming so easy to do. Your jacket off your body as your shirt was pulled up, your breast perking up as you felt mordecai’s finger slip in and out of you, rubbing your G-spot so tenderly. You felt him nibble at your neck, soon picking up the pace as he began to hear you breathe heavily more, purring delightful by the way you sounded.  
“Mnhmm..” you held your lip hard, trying so hard to hold in everything.  
“Why are you bein’ so quiet, eh?” He growled, soon nuzzling his nose up to your ear, nibbling at your earlobe softly, making you squirm for more.  
“I ant even doin’ nothin’!” Mordecai saying quite proudly of himself.   
‘Dammit, he’s right.’ You had thought to yourself, as his thumb now began rubbing at your clitoris, the glove material feeling pricked at it ever so delightful.   
“Cmon.. I know you wanna come now,” his voice softly said in your ear, making the hairs on your spine stand up.   
“S-shit.. m-mordy! I’m.. I’m..” you breathed out heavily, your legs shaking violently, as a rush a warmth ran over your pelvic area, your eyes rolling back.  
You didn’t look, but you knew mordecai had a smirk of pleasure over himself, soon feeling ever so proud of himself for making you come at his voice.  
Pulling out his fingers slowly, observing how your juices was all over his two fingers so wonderful. If it wasn’t for his glove, he would lick it all up, or have you lick up the mess for him.  
“Eheh.. you’re too cute..” he purred out, looking at you, seeing the sweat over your forehead as he came over to you, placing a sweet kiss onto your lips.  
“J-Jesus.. how the hell can you make me come so bad..?” You questioned at him, soon hearing him make the cutest giggle noise as you saw him soon unbuckling his pants.  
“Just a lotta practice with the wrong girls I suppose..” he shrugged, soon resting his back onto an old tire, removing his gloves.  
You giggled, smiling as you walked over to the sniper, resting your knees on the gravel ground.  
“Guess I gotta make you forget how they pleased you,” You playfully teased, as you saw him zip down his pants, his erection soon fully showing himself in his boxers.  
You were practically drooling when he whipped out his hard cock, holding it steady for you to start.  
Looking up, he bit his lip gently as your hands wrapped around his small waste, you began to lick around the tip of the length, making sure to get it all wet before you take it all in. He wasn’t big nor small, but it’s been awhile so you made sure to prepare yourself well.  
You hear him gasp at the wetness around it, his hands now resting through your hair, gently stroking his fingers through it.  
Bobbing at the tip now, one hand moves the base of his cock, now going deeper as you began to close your eyes, focusing on the moments of your mouth and pleasing him.  
“H-haa.. o-oh Jesus..” he whispered, his face feeling hot as he saw your mouth do the trick, smiling wide.  
You kept up the pace, both hands leaving his waist and length, now putting them onto the floor, bobbing your head further onto it.  
Drool began to creak out of your mouth, your mouth watering horribly as this all felt too good. You adored going down on him a lot, hearing him moaning, feeling him shake, it was too pleasureable to not ever give him a blow job.  
Soon feeling him shove your head as a sign to go faster, you followed along the pace he wanted, going lower and lower as you felt his tip hit the back of your throat.  
Not even trying to stop his moans, he let his mouth open wide as his breathing became more quick and heavy, pushing your head down faster, the grip of his hands were tighter around your hair, giving you a sign he was sure as hell close by now.  
As you quickened the pace, thanks to him, you felt tears come down your face alittle, fingers digging into the ground alittle as you felt yourself get more soaked into your panties.  
“J-Jesus- [y/n]!” He nearly yelled out, shoving you all the way down as he began to spurt out down your throat, trying to swallow everything he gave you.  
As the shockwave of his orgasm began to slowly fade, his grip loosened onto your hair, soon pulling you away from his cock, mouth wide open with his come still in it.  
You closed your mouth, swallowing the aftermath still. You still haven’t gotten used to his come after a while, as it was alittle watery due to the constant drinking he had done, but you still swallowed since you loved him either way.  
Catching his breath, he wiped away the sweat at his forehead, smiling weakly.  
“S-sorry ‘bout that..” he said very weakly, his thumb rubbing away extra of his mess around your mouth, soon hearing your small giggle erupt.  
“Don’t be sorry, sweetie.” You cooed at him, smiling.


End file.
